deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu vs. Meliodas
ArachnoGia= Natsu vs. Meliodas is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Fairy Tail vs. Seven Deadly Sins, The Fire-Type Dragon slayer vs. The Sin of Wrath, which of these two Immensely Headstrong and Powerful combatants will come out on top?! Interlude Natsu Dragneel Meliodas Prelude Death Battle! (Note: This fight will be Destructive... Just a heads up.) Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O! Results |-| LakuitaBro01.2= Description: Fairy Tale VS Seven Deadly Sins. Will the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel beat the The Dragon's Sin of Wrath Meliodas? Or will he succumb to Meliodas's awful cooking? Natsu Dragneel Meliodas FIGHT! "Oh good I'm starving!" After a long day of fighting, it was time to celebrate for Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Happy, Grey Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, and Natsu Dragneel. They had trekked for miles trying to find a place to relax and found a quaint little bar on top of a hill. Some people from a nearby village crowd around the bar, muttering to each other. "It seems to be opening night." Erza stated before heading into the crowd with the others. Suddenly, the door busts open, a man in red greeting the crowd. "Welcome to the Boar's Hat opening! Please, do come inside and enjoy yourselves!" he exclaimed and stepped aside, letting them all in. Thirty minutes later, every person in the bar had a drink and having fun. ...But every party needs a pooper, amirite? Cana was already on her fifth beer and had finished, calling out to the waitress to get her another one ever six minutes. "Hey, can you get me an ale and make it quick?" The waitress, shocked by the rudeness, walks over to the bartender, a child-looking guy. "Jeez, who lets a kid run a bar?" Lucy muttered to the others. "Maybe it's a kid that needs desperate money." Gray remarked before drinking some of his beer again. "Kid or not, this stuff is good." Cana said as she now had her sixth drink. The waitress walks back over to the bartender. "Meliodas, how are we so far on stock?" she asked, though it was obvious that she wanted to stop serving soon. Meliodas looked at everything that was left in stock and then at the crowd. "Well we don't want to lose all of our alcohol, Elizabeth, so..." he began before standing up on the counter. "Attention, everyone!" he shouted out, getting the attention of... everyone, of course. "We have to close early, we didn't expect so many people, it's as if a few more showed up when we weren't expecting it." he said casually, raising the eyebrows of the Guild. The villagers filed out, but the Guild stayed in their seats. Elizabeth walked up to the Guild. "Umm... excuse me, but you need to leave." she said kindly, but was met with a chorus of "We're hungry." "Can we get chicken or something?" Happy asked, hopeful. Elizabeth nodded and went back to Meliodas, who exits and comes back with food. "Well here you go." Meliodas smiled at them as they smelled the "wonderful" food. "This smells like it'll be good." Lucy said as she and the others took their first bite... "ACK" ...And they all toppled to the floor. "Huh, guess they didn't like it." Meliodas calmly said as he picked them up and set them outside, but returned for Natsu to see him standing. "What was the meaning of that?!" he yelled angrily. "You said you were hungry." Meliodas, again, explained softly. Perfect Time "Well maybe you want a fist in your face!" Natsu yelled, prepared to strike. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Meliodas said, placing his hand on his sword. FIGHT! Blazing Dance MKAlieZ KO! Results Who are you rooting for? Natsu Dragneel Meliodas Who do you think will win? Natsu Dragneel Meliodas Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Fairy Tail vs. Seven Deadly Sins" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years